A fully Cancer Center-managed facility, the Genomics Technologies Shared Resource consists of the Microarray and Molecular Cytogenetics facilities which provide access to specialized instrumentation and technical expertise in high-throughput genomic technologies and molecular cytogenetics for use in individual and collaborative research programs. Services provided by the facility are: [unreadable] Microarray based genome-wide analysis of gene expression, genetic markers, and DNA copy number aberrations [unreadable] Microarray based genome-wide analysis of chromatin modifications [unreadable] Validation of microarray and other data by high-throughput quantitative PCR [unreadable] Molecular cytogenetic analysis by fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) and spectral karyotyping (SKY) [unreadable] Evaluation and incorporation of emerging genomic technologies and promoting their integration into research programs of HICCC investigators [unreadable] Investigator education and advice in adopting genome wide profiling and molecular cytogenetics in their cancer research. The microarray component of the Genomics Technologies Shared Resource thus provides a comprehensive set of integrated genomic analysis tools and services that facilitate the high throughput analysis of genetic and epigenetic alterations in human cancer in basic and translational research programs. These services, which are currently focused on procedures with several different microarray platforms from Affymetrix and Agilent, with ancillary methods including real-time PCR and Phosphorimaging, are closely linked to those provided by the Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource. The molecular cytogenetics facility provides SKY and FISH characterization of human and mouse tumor cells with efficient turnaround times utilizing state-of-the-art technologies. Together these facilities and services provide an integrated platform for basic and translational genomics research in cancer biology at the HICCC. Future plans include evaluating and potentially incorporating an ultra-high-throughput sequencing service into this Resource. During the last period of the CCSG, 53% of the investigators using the facility were Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding with those members representing from 50% to 98% of the usage of the available services. The proposed total operating budget of the facility is $392,489, of which we are requesting $ 66,831 from the CCSG.